


Midsummer

by Nordremo



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Flowers, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, Midsummer, Practical magic - Freeform, at least implied, tony stark - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4170582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nordremo/pseuds/Nordremo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki avait à peine deux cent ans lorsqu’il décida de ne jamais vouloir tomber amoureux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midsummer

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Midsummer](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/122061) by usedupshiver (http://archiveofourown.org/users/usedupshiver/pseuds/usedupshiver). 



> Il s’agit d’un drabble sur lequel je suis tombée sur Tumblr, et je sais que c’est minuscule comparé à ce que je propose habituellement, mais le coup de foudre a été instantané, donc j’ai contacté l’auteur pour le traduire, et voilà.

Loki avait à peine deux cent ans lorsqu'il décida de ne jamais vouloir tomber amoureux. Les gens mentaient et partaient. Ils mourraient et trompaient. Et rien ne semblait jamais valoir cette peine.

Lorsque le milieu de l'été arriva, il se joignit aux autres jeunes hommes et jeunes femmes lorsqu'ils sortirent dans les champs pour cueillir neuf fleurs sauvages à placer sous leur oreiller, afin de rêver de celui ou celle qu'ils marieraient un jour. Mais Loki cueillit ses fleurs pour une autre raison – à chaque fleur, il murmura une vérité à propos de l'amour de sa vie, le seul qu'il aurait jamais, et il s'assura d'en faire une liste si impossible que cela ne s'accomplirait jamais. Que son amour n'existerait jamais.

La première fleur qu'il cueillit était d'un bleu si profond qu'il était presque noir, parsemé de blanc, comme des étoiles.

« -Mon amour n'est pas de ce monde, lui dit Loki. Mais vit à de nombreux mondes d'ici. »

La seconde était rouge et or, avec de minces pétales, comme des flammes.

« -Mon amour est né dans le feu. »

La troisième fleur était d'un étrange violet sombre.

« -Mon amour s'est joué de la mort. »

La quatrième fleur s'avéra ressembler exactement à la précédente, alors Loki lui dit :

« -Deux fois. »

La cinquième était d'un bleu vif, avec deux boutons en forme de cœur pendant sous la fleur ouverte.

« -Mon amour a deux cœurs. »

La sixième était d'un blanc pur.

« -Mon amour est suffisamment brillant pour se jouer de moi. »

La septième, rose pâle.

« -Mais assez inconscient pour me faire confiance. »

Il manqua la huitième lorsqu'il tendit la main pour la libérer du sol, et se retrouva avec une poignée d'herbe qui poussait partout, dont il était impossible de se débarrasser.

« -Mon amour est aussi obstiné que moi, dit-il, ajoutant l'herbe aux fleurs. »

La neuvième et dernière fleur avait deux tiges, une avec un bouton toujours étroitement fermé, majoritairement vert avec juste une touche d'or foncé à l'extrémité, et une avec une fleur déjà à moitié fanée, les pétales d'une chaude nuance brune.

« -Mon amour n'est pas encore né, lui dit-il. Mais sera plus âgé que moi lorsque nous nous rencontrerons pour la première fois. »

Loki dormit avec ses fleurs enchantées sous son oreiller cette nuit-là, et s'il rêva de quoi que ce soit, il ne s'en souvint jamais par la suite. Et il fut certain que l'amour de sa vie était suffisamment impossible pour ne jamais arriver, et que son cœur était sauf.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> [](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/4.0/)  
>  Ce(tte) œuvre est mise à disposition selon les termes de la [Licence Creative Commons Attribution - Pas d’Utilisation Commerciale - Partage dans les Mêmes Conditions 4.0 International](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/4.0/).


End file.
